1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a versatile metal case for a circuit board which dissipates heat and aids in mounting the circuit board to another surface, such as another circuit board, in either a horizontal or a vertical configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices which have circuitry provided on a circuit board are increasingly utilizing sub-circuits mounted on small circuit boards, or daughter boards, which then must be connected electrically and physically to the main circuit, or motherboards. A power supply for the circuit is an example of a sub-circuit that is commonly found on a separate circuit board. Power supplies generate heat generally to a greater extent than the rest of the circuit so cooling the power supply sub-circuit presents an additional problem.